


Love is not enough

by laradelay



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: { SHINee - Angst - Jonghyun/Kibum - Drabble }Jonghyun and Kibum are making love for the last time.





	Love is not enough

Jonghyun is making love with Kibum. But, while Jonghyun is pushing himself deeper, harder and faster inside of Kibum, the tears sparkle in the dim light. Jonghyun is crying out in front of Kibum. 

And, all of a sudden, Kibum hugs Jonghyun. He does it tightly, forcefully without leaving any distance between them, he does it firmly. 

"Why are you crying?" these words, spoken by Kibum, they tremble.

"I'm not crying" these words, spoken by Jonghyuk, they tremble.

Kibum doesn't know is that this is the last time he's going to make love with Jonghyun.

It's because sometimes love is not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
